


不惑之味

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, 相亲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 老男人鹰眼帮自家女孩找婆家的故事，仿照小津电影的60S时代物语，莫当真，看得开心
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Perona
Kudos: 9





	不惑之味

女孩到了一定年纪是要结婚的，长大的姑娘就像枝头娉娉袅袅的豆蔻花，再浓艳芬芳，也会被不知道从哪里窜出来的野男人折下，摆在漂亮的钴蓝色花瓶里炫耀。

香克斯在酒桌上对米霍克倒着苦水，他没有女儿，只是在参加属下女儿的结婚仪式后共情力强大的涕泗横流。

面前的酒盅空了，红色头发的中年男人半翕着朦胧的醉眼晕晕乎乎地拍着老友的肩膀。

“你家的女孩也会结婚的，她不可能永远是小女孩”

而后他彻底醉倒，四仰八叉地倒在榻榻米地板上。是会结婚的啊，最后只剩下我们这帮老家伙自怨自艾。

香克斯嘀咕着，让米霍克蹙紧了眉头，剑眉下鹰隼般的眸子倏忽间黯淡了光芒。家里的女孩是会嫁人的，他突然想到这点，莫名的焦躁笼上了平素云淡风轻的心房。

佩罗娜今年多大了？似乎是二十四五的样子，却还是和小女孩一样娇憨任性，因为一点小事半天不理他。

办公室里的会计蕾玖小姐大概也是佩罗娜这个年纪，在昨天向他递交了辞呈，脸含笑意地说自己要回老家结婚了。他在反反复复的确证中才发觉二十四岁对于女孩来说原来是个如此尴尬的年纪，失去了做少女的资格，却又离做少妇差了三步两脚。她们开始盘起清汤寡水的长发，在脸上点缀淡淡的胭脂，她们汲着踢踢踏踏的高跟鞋在长野公园赏樱，姣好的侧脸让一旁的年轻男人们羞臊的红了脸。

有一天佩罗娜也会变成那样。打扮时髦而成熟，水汪汪的眼睛里多了几分叫爱情的东西。她会爱上某个身强力壮的小子，带着那个人来家里做客，小心翼翼地同他说我要嫁人了，这么多年谢谢关照……

米霍克的心倏忽痛了起来，但他掩饰良好的结了账，扛起昏沉的香克斯搭上了末班电车。

在电车上他继续想着，香克斯酒气熏天的脑袋靠在他肩膀上打呼噜，他被那抑扬顿挫的鼾声搅得满腹愁绪。

结婚后佩罗娜大概会成为一个全职太太，把漂亮的粉色头发剪短，成日里系着围裙在宽敞的70坪大小的通透洋楼里走来走去。手里幼稚烂漫的玩具布偶被蓬松的鸡毛掸子替代，她八成会一边呢喃一边清扫着角角落落的尘埃。但是做饭呢？佩罗娜从不是擅长厨艺的人，她可以胜任一个辛苦上班族的一日三餐，在男人疲惫难捱的时刻送上一碗温热的茶泡饭吗？

或者男人能不能忍受佩罗娜阴晴不定的脾气，像自己一样时时刻刻顺着她、安抚她，看似无动于衷实则惦念万分？

她会被男人的婆家欺负吗？她能甘于当一个默默无闻的主妇吗？她是时候适应成年女人的生活吗？

……

好多好多的问题，愁肠百结让米霍克差点错过报站员的终点通知。他板着那张严肃的过分的脸对报站员小姐点了点头，扶着不省人事的香克斯下了电车。报站员小姐在昏黄的街灯下比佩罗娜大不了几岁，她左手无名指戴着朴素的银质戒指，于是米霍克悲哀的发现他的悲哀又莫名其妙重了几分。

“诶呀，怎么又醉醺醺的回来？我都说了以后少喝点酒少喝点酒，你怎么就是不听呢？”

刚走进玄关他就听见了熟悉的声音，像一阵清脆的黄鹂鸣叫，让他被不知是酒意还是愁意堵得沉甸甸的脑袋突然间轻松了些许。他家的女孩站在走廊里嘟着嘴巴瞅着东倒西歪的他们，身上单薄的睡衣让米霍克不由自主唠叨起来。

“这么晚还不快去睡？穿这么少会着凉”

他从来不善言辞，连关心的话语都干瘪的过分，这世上的异性大概只有佩罗娜受得了他。

“啰嗦，又不是我爸爸。我已经把客厅收拾好了，今晚香克斯大叔可以睡在那里”

女孩说着帮他们挂好了随意扔在地板上的大衣，她帮着米霍克搀扶酩酊大醉的香克斯，在被暖气烧的热腾腾的客厅里铺好了被褥枕头。她对这一切得心应手，似乎在听到米霍克要和香克斯一起喝酒的消息时就做好了此时的准备。

红色头发的男人舒舒服服地躺在刚浣洗好的被褥里，心满意足地溢出一声轻叹，而后便传来如雷般的呼噜声。

“米霍克你也是，身上臭死了，快去洗澡吧”

女孩捏着鼻子娇嗔地抱怨，她小巧的乳房在薄薄的睡裙里若隐若现，松松披在肩膀上的围巾滑了下来，莹白的膀子就那样赤惶惶出现在男人眼前。

“衣服穿好”

他不自在地轻咳一声，最后还是收回了帮她拉拢披巾的手，起身走去了浴室。

“啰嗦，你又不是我爸爸”

她今晚第二次说这句话，让背过身的男人的心脏漏跳了半拍。因为他不是佩罗娜的爸爸，所以他从没理由干涉她的一切决定；因为他和佩罗娜毫无关系，所以他不得不收敛自己的怪癖情绪，充当一个高高在上的长辈。

把头埋在温暖的洗澡水里，他终于下定了决心。

米霍克要给家里的女孩相亲，这件事很快就传遍了Seven Warlord有限财团的大楼里。

先来的是香克斯，毫无疑问，隔壁公司的这个男人除了喝酒作乐最喜欢的事情就是八卦闲谈，至于工作，那或许是他忙碌生活里锦上添花的小小插曲。

“你终于想通了，为了不让你家闺女成老姑娘”

红发男人压低了眉毛，一本正经地问道。

“嗯，别打扰我工作”

敬业的米霍克部长在厚厚一摞材料上签着名，他的损友香克斯坐在桌子上拨弄着他那座从美国买来的自由女神像。

“我说真的，我认识一个朋友的儿子不错，叫乌索普的，现在在我们公司设计部工作。是个很能干的小伙子，人也老实，就是懦弱了点。但你家女孩刚好是个厉害性子，嫁过去不会受欺负。他父母我也认识，都是很好的人，这个周末要不要一起出来见见？”

“我要先问问佩罗娜的意见”

“别了吧，你家姑娘我还不知道？一听是我提的大概又要骂我多管闲事了，你就别告诉她是相亲，就说和熟人吃个饭。午休过了，我走了”

红发男人抬头看了眼墙上的钟，优哉游哉的哼着小曲溜出了房门。

“我们家有个叫罗的，呋呋呋，是个好小子”

吃饭的时候米霍克反应了三秒才明白多弗朗明哥也是在和他说相亲的事，他不动声色的点了点头，嘴里的土豆烧肉顿时没滋没味起来。

“现在在武藏野医院实习，打算毕业了自己开家小诊所，呋呋呋，是我看着长大的小伙子，前途无限的。我们两家强强联手，以后多少有好处”

他本想婉拒多弗的提议，却在思考到多个选项也不错时硬生生摁下了否决的判书。有时间见个面吧，虚与委蛇地说完这句话后，他和多弗打了个招呼便离开了食堂。

多弗说好的男孩子多半和他一样是个心机深沉的家伙，佩罗娜嫁过去不被吃了才怪。米霍克站在盥洗室的洗手台前思索着，暗暗想道可能还是那个叫乌索普的小伙子比较靠谱。

“我今天遇到熟人了，米霍克你记得吗？就是罗罗诺亚，那个剑痴现在开了家剑道馆，还挺事业有成的样子。”

在晚餐桌上佩罗娜兴奋地和他讲今天在百货商场里的见闻，她去取刚做好的和服时就遇到了许久未见的中学同学，两人坐在茶室里叽叽喳喳聊了一下午，女孩现在还沉浸在重逢故交的兴奋里。

“罗罗诺亚？是那个绿色头发的小子，被我打败还哭那个？”

“对对对就是他，他变了好多，长高了也变壮了，第一眼我都不敢认了。那时候他一定要向你挑战，被打败之后哭的好惨呢。米霍克你也是，也不让着小孩子”

“男人的战场上没有年龄之分”

他几乎是咬牙切齿说出这句话，泡菜的酸味让他牙齿打着颤。

“周末和我一起去吃饭吧，跟香克斯一起”

囫囵了半天终是说出了这句话，却并没有因此而感到轻松。男人的心口压了块莫名其妙的石头，让他连吞咽的动作都充斥着如鲠在喉的痛苦。

“哦，好”

佩罗娜不疑有诈地吞下了最后一块金枪鱼刺身，眯着眼睛满意地喟叹。他多希望佩罗娜永远是个长不大的孩子，但那样的期盼无论如何都是枉然。

米霍克躺在床上想着往事，老旧的暖气片橐橐作响，吵得人几乎睡不着脚。冬末了，春天樱花开的时候似乎是适宜结婚的好时间，不知道到那时再定酒店还定不定得到了。

他回忆起和佩罗娜初见的场景，大概过了十多年，昭和二十五年，老朋友莫利亚去世的那个秋天。

“佩罗娜就拜托你了，米霍克，我没有别的亲人了，唯一信任的只有你而已”

“交给我吧”

他才三十岁出头，刚在远郊买了房子，妻子还没娶一个，却早早成了别人的养父。

说是养父也不准确，莫利亚死的时候佩罗娜已经十三岁了，是个很有主见的女孩子。

他们第一次见面是在病房外面，穿着女校校服的少女坐在医院的长椅上吸着鼻子，圆圆的眼睛肿的像两颗桃子。

“别哭了，人就是会死的”

他那时候就笨嘴拙舌不会安慰人，让原本平复了哀伤的女孩复又红了眼圈，抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。

“呜，呜，我不要，爸爸不能死”

“他要死了，不是你任性就不会了”

“呜呜呜，我讨厌死你了，你这个大骗子！”

年轻的他手足无措地面对着嚎啕大哭的女孩，在周围人鄙夷的注视下悄悄下定了决心。我不会让你再哭了，那时的他是如此想着。

佩罗娜远比他想象里坚强，虽然娇气又爱耍小性子，但倔强又好强，有自己的小小世界。她喜欢可爱的东西，即使二十岁出头了也会搂着狗熊玩偶自言自语，她的狗熊叫库玛西，丑的让米霍克哑然。

女孩成长的过程和男孩是不一样的，后者像是一颗被放在透明容器里的种子，他每一次发芽生长都被仔仔细细地捕捉到。但女孩呢？像是一阵风吹过就那样长大了、从婴儿肥残存的小姑娘变成亭亭玉立的少女，那样猝不及防，让米霍克还没反应过来就老掉了。

他四十三岁了，父亲在他这个年纪时已经成为了外公、最大的儿子已是独当一面的汉子了。父亲好像也是从那时开始一日老过一日，脊背和鬓角白发生长的速度一致，飞速佝偻下去，原本不怒自威的脸也奇异般带了老年人的和蔼。他接下来那许多年似乎只是在准备死亡这件事，用衰老这整个漫长的过程，残忍而决绝地和子孙们道别。

米霍克原本觉得他还很年轻，他每天早上醒来时裤裆里还是硬邦邦一坨、连白头发都稀有到需要佩罗娜拿着放大镜帮他寻觅；还有剑道，他自忖即使是现在也依然可以把那个叫做罗罗诺亚的小子打得落花流水。

但佩罗娜怎么转眼就二十四岁了？怎么转眼间她就到了嫁人的时候了？十余载光阴白驹过隙，快到他都不得不承认自己早已不是当初年轻气盛的小伙子，身无分文就只身来到东京打拼。

岁月是小偷，他发愁的坐在桌子前吃下一口纳豆，情不自禁地噫出半声叹息。

今天是佩罗娜和乌索普相亲的日子，这个事实让美味的早饭都索然无味。

“我穿这件衣服好看吗？还是这件好？”

女孩愉快地问着他，手里提着两件衣服，一件是刚做好的小纹和服，上面绣着淡紫色的铃兰花；还有一件是鹅黄色的洋装，蕾丝边把她白皙的皮肤衬托的光润如玉。

“都好看”

“敷衍！”

佩罗娜不高兴地嘟起了嘴，那是她从少女时代伊始就未曾变过的撒娇形貌，让米霍克束手无策的正视这个问题。

“和服吧”

他左思右想最后做出的决定，女孩欢呼雀跃地小跑进了房间里换衣服，嘴里还吹着牧歌的口哨。

还是和小孩一样，男人无奈地摇了摇头，再三忧心起她能不能顺利嫁人这件事情。

“好看吗？”

佩罗娜挽上发髻，满脸通红地在他面前转了个圈。

“好看”

“你为什么总是这么敷衍啊，不能认真回答吗？”

“真的很好看，像是画报里的女明星一样”

“真的吗？你不要骗我”

香克斯似乎是这样夸赞他的女性朋友的，男人照猫画虎地学了过来，却是用的播报新闻般的严肃语气。但佩罗娜显然信了他的赞美，情不自禁地绯红了双颊，羞涩地绞着和服的袖口。

“真的，我没有骗你”

“那你喜欢吗？”

女孩忽闪着水灵灵的眼睛翘首以盼地望向他，让表情肃穆的男人松动着眨了眨眼，他发觉自己有些紧张，连吞咽米饭的变得有些艰难。

“我很喜欢”

他这样说了，于是两个人一起尴尬地垂下头，仍由火辣辣的热意从脖颈往耳根蔓延。

“这是乌索普，是我们公司设计部的未来之星”

米霍克发觉身边女孩高涨的情绪在见到乌索普的一刹那迅速低落下来，如果是几年前她八成会蛮横无理的发起脾气，直接撂挑子走人。但好歹二十四岁了，也学会了点社会里弯弯绕绕的规矩，她轻咬贝齿平整了急躁，从笑容盈盈地和眼前长鼻子的小伙子打招呼。

乌索普看起来是个很健谈的人，这是米霍克不好不坏的第一印象。

他审视着，从眼前长鼻子男人的表情动作到着装打扮，甚至连他右手无名指沾染的淡淡墨水痕迹都没有放过。

但他猎鹰般的目光实在太咄咄，让夸夸其谈的小伙子都委顿了音调，连带佩罗娜都百无聊赖地打起了哈欠。

“米霍克，我们出去走走，给他们年轻人自己聊”

他的“老男人”朋友给他使了个眼色，他一言不发地点了点头。

纵使佩罗娜眼神中有无法掩盖的挽留恳求，他还是狠下心离开了座位，徒留精心打扮的粉发女孩，坐在矮桌前和素昧平生的话痨男人，面面相觑。

“这果然是年轻人的世界了”

老友哈出一口白气，指着不远处江边的一群人喃喃说道。

冬末春初的中午，太阳懒洋洋地没有几丝热力，照在一群穿着制服的年轻小伙子肩膀上，却被他们青春的焰火陡增了半分明亮。

“感觉连晒在他们身上的太阳都比我们这边热呢”

米霍克深以为然的嗯了一声，浓浓的无力感让他破天荒地问香克斯要了根烟。

尼古丁的气味是如此苦涩和呛人，让米霍克眼前一片模糊。

“如果真成了就只剩你一个人了，会很寂寞吧”

“和以前一样罢了”

和十几年前一样，重又回归了没有一个吵吵嚷嚷女孩子充斥的静谧生活，一切安宁到连水管漏水的滴答声都被放大无数倍。

“要不然你也相亲？我认识一个不错的女人，老公之前得癌症死了，那之后一直守寡。在东街开一家西点店，你要是感兴趣我可以帮忙搭个线”

“你未免也认识太多人了”

“哈哈，老了的特点之一不就是突然发现自己认识形形色色的人吗？”

“那说明我还没老”

“那可能说明你早在一开始就老掉了”

米霍克不说话了，他想到那间空荡荡的大宅，如果少了一个爱说话的声音，大概会倏忽间变得很寂寞吧。

“她大了鹰眼，是时候放手了，你没办法照顾她一辈子”

像是知晓了他潜藏的内心，红发男人一改嘻嘻哈哈的姿态正儿八经地说道，烟草味他还是习惯不了，米霍克熄灭了烟，重重咳嗽起来。

佩罗娜和乌索普见第三次面就不欢而散，女孩顽习发作抽了目瞪口呆的男人一个耳光，气冲冲地回到了家。

“米霍克，你找的是什么人。他恶心死了，带我去看虫子！噫，我现在想想还是头皮发麻”

粉发女孩委屈地和他哭诉，而他正在头大地和香克斯道歉，家里的女孩娇蛮跋扈，让外人见笑了。

“米霍克你别胡说，是那小子自己说他老家有个喜欢的姑娘了，即使我今天不拒绝他我们也不会有结果的”

“但你也不能打他啊，多没女人的样子”

“女人又是什么样子？我还是个女孩啊，为什么要有女人的样子？”

“你二十四岁了佩罗娜，早就不是孩子了”

大概是被气急了，他的语气是几年未见的严厉，让本来还满脸无所谓的女孩吓得泪水打转。

“你、你是不是嫌我麻烦了，要赶我走？”

她是哽咽着说出这句话，让男人的心一瞬间软了。他无可奈何地叹了口气，柔和了语调平静陈述。

“当然不是佩罗娜，只是我老了，我没办法照顾你一辈子”

“你才没有！你比老康年轻多了”

老康是他们隔壁的邻居，和米霍克差不多大却早早和皱纹鹤发交了朋友。

“但我也是会老的，等我死了，你一个人孤孤单单怎么办呢？”

“那我就自杀去陪你，我不怕死的，真的，我就是不想一个人”

女孩说着又要哭了，脸色涨红的样子让米霍克看的心底又酸又疼，但他从不是喜怒形于色的人，脸上的五官依旧组合出那拒人于千里之外的冷淡样子。

“不可以，我不会让你和我一起死的。你还年轻，还有很多好日子，找个好男人结婚生子，偶尔来看看我，这才是我想要你过的生活。”

“但我不想，我想一辈子和你在一起”

她终于忍不住哭了出来，晶莹的泪水骨碌碌落在榻榻米地毯上，留下难看的黑色圆斑。他发誓过不会再让她哭的，他还是食言了。

佩罗娜的第二个相亲对象是多弗介绍的特拉法尔加罗，那个男人很高，有足足一米九，顶着饭厅的天花板面色不虞地打招呼。

“呋呋呋，这位就是特拉法尔加，这位是佩罗娜小姐，米霍克的养女”

“才不是养女”

米霍克听见佩罗娜小声怨怼着，她勉强扯开嘴角向特拉法尔加问好，却只得到黑发男人随意的摆手。特拉法尔加似乎对佩罗娜毫无兴趣，对多弗朗明哥也是一脸嫌弃，那顿饭所有人都吃得憋屈万分。

“特拉法尔加说他喜欢金发的，真是不好意思啊老兄，唉”

第二天多弗这样和他说，他心下了然的点了点头。

那之后又有各种各样的相亲对象，纷纷扰扰，喧喧闹闹，有些米霍克甚至连名字都没记住就早早出局了。

佩罗娜大概是相亲场上的杀神，连经验丰富的媒婆都悻悻败下阵来，很快落了一幅门可罗雀的惨相。

最担心的事发生了，冬天过去了佩罗娜也没找到合适的婆家，她可能嫁不出去了，要守寡一样当个孤苦伶仃的老姑娘。这让米霍克急白了头发，连晚上做梦都是佩罗娜晚年凄楚无依的样子。

“今天遇到罗罗诺亚送我半条比目鱼，今晚吃红烧比目鱼可以吗？”

女孩探头看厨房里忙碌的他，手上还提着巴洛克华克的纸袋。

“嗯好，罗罗诺亚送的对吧？”

他接过纸袋，回想起那个绿色头发的小子。罗罗诺亚、罗罗诺亚索隆，这个名字在他脑海中盘旋了三周，才悄然落定扎根。索隆这个小子，似乎从中学开始就和佩罗娜的关系不错，说不定是个山穷水尽疑无路的好对象，怎么自己就这样把他忘了呢？他长什么样来着，应该没有丑到佩罗娜讨厌吧？

米霍克认真在记忆中搜刮着，他不得不坦诚十年前的旧事他这个日益衰老的人已经快记不得了。印象里索隆有一头耀眼的绿色头发，和他一样是个争强好胜的性格，只不过外露的多，喜怒哀乐全部写在脸上、甚至连输剑这件小事都能愤懑到哭起来。

“是个好小子”

结束回忆的米霍克用力剁开了鱼头，血溅在他手背上，刺目的一抹红。男人心里发酸，对那显眼的污点，竟是视而不见。

“下次带罗罗诺亚来家里坐坐，谢谢他的鱼”

“哦”

佩罗娜乖巧的颔首，最近米霍克没有赶她去相亲，她心情舒畅，全然没发现米霍克话语中的用意。

“你觉得罗罗诺亚这个小子怎么样？”

“唔，挺不错的吧，虽然蠢了点但挺好玩的”

女孩无忧无虑地夹了块鱼，为男人日益精熟的厨艺叫了声好。她怎么能学会做饭呢？在家里有这样一位大厨的情况下。

“然后呢？他性格怎么样？凶吗？”

“不啊，一般都是我凶他，他哪敢凶我”

米霍克心里又不是滋味了，生平第一次，他真正看见佩罗娜离他越来越远、穿着华美的嫁服在樱花树下与他鞠躬挥别，那好像就是明天的事，那不知道从哪冒出来的绿毛小子就这样天上掉馅饼的抢走了他的佩罗娜、抢走了他寂寥生活里唯一的亮色。

米霍克很生气，他郁郁不平中忘记了自己作为长辈在不久之前还冠冕堂皇地要赶人走。

“哼，我听着感觉也是个不三不四的小子”

嘴里的米饭怎么和馊了一样酸溜溜的，让人情不自禁地说阴阳怪气的话。

“他才不是啊，你知道他的剑道社可厉害了，收了好多学生呢”

“还不是我手下败将”

“那是多少年以前啦？你现在和他打不一定打得过哦”

他手里的筷子都要因为巨力而被折断了，砰砰作响的心脏戏谑嘲讽，米霍克这才明白原来搬起石头砸自己的脚是这样一种可悲的体验。

“那你喜欢他吗？他有未婚妻或者结婚了吗？”

佩罗娜停下了咀嚼的动作，两颊塞满菜，鼓鼓囊囊像只可爱的天竺鼠。

“你在说什么，我怎么可能喜欢他？”

绷直的弦松了下去，他还得摆着长辈的样子装模作样的说教，实则心里正开满了五彩斑斓的花朵，一千只黄雀鸟婉转啼叫。

“咳，要是喜欢就说出来，我帮你去问亲。”

“啰嗦，你又不是我爸爸”

女孩沉了脸色，闷闷不乐的扒饭。

“我现在觉得女孩不结婚也挺好，大不了我养她一辈子”

“哈？”

站在天台顶上，红发男人怀疑自己被呼啸的狂风影响了听觉，才听见这么一句惊世骇俗的话。

“我可以养佩罗娜一辈子，她不结婚也可以”

“靠，你这么自私问过她的意见吗？你这就是想把她留在身边、厚颜无耻困着她呢！你是她的谁？就是她亲爹也没资格困住她”

“她说她不想结婚”

“女人总是口是心非的，兄弟”

一时口快却被狠狠打击回现实，米霍克不由得羞愧不已，他确实从始至终没问过佩罗娜的意见，只是我行我素的行动、让女孩苦恼万分却不得不顺从。

“那你说佩罗娜到底怎么想的？你说她要是想结婚相亲又那么不积极，她要是不想也没必要去参加这些活动。她性格实在很复杂，我搞不懂她”

“女人心，海底针，她到底怎么想估计只有她自己知道。你不如直接问问，说不定还能获得答案”

昭和年号都过去了三十多年，他们这些男人在经历那么多沧桑往事后自诩无所不知，却最终，在一个年轻女孩那里折了戟。女人到底在想些什么？大概没有哪个男人能清楚回答这个问题。

他那天回家时轻悄悄的，下意识不想让佩罗娜发现自己的行踪。

在和香克斯聊完后他想了很多，在归家的列车上举手投降自己在面对佩罗娜时的惶恐局促，他不够了解她、连她每天在家里干些什么都不清楚。

于是他决定当一回无耻的偷窥狂，像那些捉奸的丈夫一样偷偷潜伏，观察女孩的一举一动。

下午两点，他本该伏案苦干的时刻，却提前请假蹲在家门外的树荫里认真勘探着街对面房子的一切。

两点一刻佩罗娜穿着粉色的连衣裙出门了，虽然春天到了，但她光着细长的小腿，还是不合时宜地哆嗦。

“穿这么少老了风湿怎么办”

米霍克不满地蹙了蹙眉毛，不动声色跟上了女孩的步伐。

她的目的地是克洛克百货公司，离得远远的米霍克都可以看见那幢立着鳄鱼雕像的摩天大楼。

女孩似乎心情很好，走路的步伐都一蹦一跳。为了不被她发现米霍克特意拉远了距离，却一眼不差地隔着400米看见了一个绿油油的脑袋。

佩罗娜欢呼着和那个脑袋的主人打招呼、亲昵地挽上了男人的手、他们俩卿卿我我地消失在茫茫人海中。

米霍克木然不语，他现在像一棵枯死在春天暖阳中的树，一片叫做自尊的叶子像是青春的最后一丝痕迹般掉落在水泥地上，被来来往往的人群践踏得不成人形。他输的一败涂地、输的可怜可叹，或许他从就没机会赢……岁月啊，对老男人来说，真是残酷的社会达尔文物语。

动物界里的磁性生物总会倾向于挑选年富力强的异性进行交配，好繁育出基因优良的后代。至于年老体弱的雄性生物，那是毫无意外被早早排除在外的失败者，甚至连食物都是年轻雄性吃剩的。

米霍克醉了，有史以来第一次醉了，东倒西歪昏昏沉沉让陪他喝闷酒的香克斯体会了一把照顾醉鬼的感受。

“他就拜托你了”

在把昏睡不醒的米霍克交托到佩罗娜手上之后，红发男人飞速逃跑了，他衣服上沾满了宿醉的酸臭味，决定现在就跑去澡堂好好洗个澡。

“唉，你不是不会喝醉嘛，今天怎么回事”

粉发女孩抱怨着，她身上浅浅淡淡的不知名花香让米霍克的神智稍稍回笼了些许，丢人地目睹女孩帮他换上干净的睡衣。她动作熟练脸色平静，像是曾经做过无数次演练，才能像个称职的妻子般做好这些并不是她分内的事。

其实是我离不开她啊。米霍克终于明白了这点，一种巨大的悲恸萦绕心房，他本该是不动如山的男人，意志坚定心冷如铁，富有古代武士般坚韧的神经与不屈的精神，即使孑然一人也甘之如饴。前三十年他也确实如此，连父亲的死亡都没带给他一滴眼泪。但佩罗娜就是消融他苦寒坚冰的绕指柔，将那些嶙峋的冰山融化为一汪莹亮的水，他开始留恋、开始爱人、开始珍惜身边平淡却充盈的一切、开始守护比起物质名誉男人更该守护的东西。该死，他明明一直爱着她，却千不该万不该将她推出去，徒余衰朽的自己，守着空屋发霉。

有佩罗娜的地方就是家，但她始终要离开的，留下一滩死水，汩汩冒着腐臭气泡，用接下来数十载光阴，惦记岸边曾盛放的花。

米霍克不禁悲从中来，呜咽着、嘶吼着，如同野兽般的低鸣，把佩罗娜吓了一跳。

“你哭了吗米霍克？我没搞错吧？”

女孩搂住了他的脖子，在漆黑的夜里馥郁的体香让他的悲伤加倍，他闷闷地挤不出半点眼泪。那个时代的男人被教导哭泣是丢脸的事，于是他们便也渐渐丧失了哭泣的机能。

“我没有……你别走”

“我没走呢，我一直在这啊”

“你别走”

“我不会走的啦，你先冷静点”

她在骗人，她明明就是只飞远的小鸟，因为怜悯他而飞回来看看、看着他折戟沉沙的样子，虚情假意的安抚。

“我看到你和那小子在一起了”

他怏怏不乐地开口，堵在心里的石头快要将他压垮了。

“哪个小子……”

“不要装傻！我都看见了！”

酒精颠倒了他俩的年纪，如今他像是撒泼耍赖的小孩，而佩罗娜是温婉亲切的母亲，轻轻柔柔地宽慰着他。

“你说索隆吗？”

他嗯了一声，世界静了，只有沙沙的晚风吹着廊檐下的风铃。叮叮当当，像是某个人心脏跳动的频率。

“你知道后天是什么日子吗？”

女孩沉寂了半晌咬牙问道，她似乎很紧张，拥着米霍克的身体发着抖。

“3月9日，是你44岁生日”

他完全忘记了这码事，人过了二十五自然而然忘记了生日的存在，只剩下日历上一天天撕下来的页码，堆积着你在人世间留存的光景。

“我不知道你喜欢什么，只知道你喜欢剑道、是很厉害的剑道大师。所以我就去请教索隆，问他该送你什么东西”

“我挑来挑去也没挑到合适的，最后决定亲手为你绣一条头巾，本来打算你生日那天再给你的”

她从座椅靠垫后掏出那块藏着的头巾，黑色暗纹，却绣着一只振翅欲飞的苍鹰，鹰锐利的眸子注视着远方某处，翅膀底下却分明有朵娇美的铃兰花。

“你会嫌我老吗？”

收到礼物的男人梗住了嗓子，他四十四岁了，早已不是年轻小伙子，有无穷的时间挥霍潇洒，他眼角长了细纹、额角生了白发，时钟晰晰梭梭走着，他回头望去才发现原来已经过了那么多年。

“当然不会，我觉得你现在正好。你呢，成熟又稳重，很包容我，很温柔，很理智。虽然总是板着一张脸，但像是做什么都游刃有余……我总是猜不透你在想些什么、是怎么看我的，但我又很喜欢你，这让我很难过……”

她越说声音越小，最后细若蚊蚋，赧红了脸攥着衣角。她还是说出来了，这么多年来折磨她的异端情愫，让她惴惴不安的少女情事，在月光明净的夜晚开诚布公。

“是啊，你性格不好、还幼稚、长不大、也不会做饭、还爱发脾气，想想看全是缺点……”

“啰嗦，你又不是我爸爸”

佩罗娜酸了鼻子，她懵懵懂懂的初恋在此刻似乎宣告失败，失恋的滋味真不好受、即使是做好了无数次心理准备的失恋。

“不过呢，你也很善良、很活泼、很可爱，像只小麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的，让我觉得好吵。但如果赶你走，我又会觉得很寂寞。我知道我很自私，但是，我能不能请你不要走。”

女孩不说话了，她瑟瑟发抖的身体让米霍克不安的抬起了头，醉意消散他现在无比清明，借着明亮月光他清晰无比地看见了佩罗娜皱成一团的脸。大颗大颗的泪水潸然欲下，她涨红了脸不想哭出声来。那本是很滑稽的表情，却如惠风和煦温暖了男人的心灵，他反客为主地抱住她，让一晚上历经大起大落而仓皇无措的女孩趴在他肩膀上平复呼吸。

“我不是你的爸爸，但我想当你的家人，和你过一辈子、照顾你一辈子。你愿意和我这个无趣的人拴在一起吗，佩罗娜？”

“当然啦，白痴混蛋”

她用他皱巴巴的西服上衣擦着眼泪，动作粗鲁而放肆，他们的身体紧紧搂在一起，就像两个孤独的灵魂从此相依相偎。

那天深夜长野公园的樱花开了，提前半个月的绚烂似乎昭示着，春天，是适合结婚的好时节。

尾声

在父亲成为外公的年纪，米霍克成为了父亲。

fin


End file.
